P.E.K.K.A
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Is P.E.K.K.A a knight? A samurai? A robot? No one knows! P.E.K.K.A's armor absorbs even the mightiest of blows." ---- ---- *'Summary' **P.E.K.K.A is the 10th troop to be unlocked in the standard Barracks. She has the strongest armor of any of the Elixir-based troops, and has the highest damage of any normal troops in the game. However, she is also the most expensive Elixir troop of all. **She has purple crystal spikes growing out of the side of her head, and carries a sword (multiple swords at higher levels). ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Because this Troop has the highest attack of all normal units in the game along with very high health, it is advisable to deploy them in pairs on each corner of the opponent's village or near a bunch of enemy defensive buildings. Most buildings won't survive two attacks of this very powerful unit (600-950 damage per hit depending on level), meaning two P.E.K.K.As should destroy most buildings in a single hit from both units. By deploying in pairs, Mortars won't be as effective either, as they can only damage one pair at a time as opposed to an entire group of P.E.K.K.As deployed together. Nevertheless, if the opponent's village has maximum level Walls, it may be best to deploy larger groups of P.E.K.K.As. This way, they will be able to break through the Walls with one hit. **Never train a complete P.E.K.K.A army as they will be helpless against flying Clan Castle troops. *'Defensive Strategy' **P.E.K.K.A is not affected by Spring Traps, due to taking up more than 15 housing space. However, she will still trigger them, and the defender will still have to re-arm them. **P.E.K.K.A is a gamble as a Clan Castle troop because of her inability to deal splash damage or attack air, which leaves her an easy target for air troops or even swarms of Wizards. However, against an unsuspecting attacker, who often assumes that whatever is inside has to be a Dragon, she can occasionally surprise the attacker by one-shotting any heroes that come too close to her as well as delaying their troops for a good amount owing to her tremendous hit points. **Because P.E.K.K.A has a slow attack speed, she is not effective against massed infantry. Large numbers (at least 15) of Barbarians and/or Archers can easily take her out. Alternatively, one can either use a Witch or a Minion; with the former, her Skeletons will distract P.E.K.K.A indefinitely because she will summon more Skeletons before P.E.K.K.A finishes off the remaining ones. With the latter, her inability to attack air units means that you can simply deploy minions as they slowly kill the defending P.E.K.K.A. **Skeleton Traps set to Ground Mode can distract P.E.K.K.A for several seconds. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **P.E.K.K.A undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 4 and 5. ***P.E.K.K.A's sword changes color based on her level. ***At level 2, her sword turns to an elixir-colored pink. ***At level 3, P.E.K.K.A's armor and sword changes from dark blue to black, the sword and horn's glow becomes red. ***At level 4, P.E.K.K.A obtains another sword and her horns become pink again. ***At level 5, P.E.K.K.A's armor color changes from black to dark navy and her swords turn gold. However, the spikes and the sword hilts still stay the same. The swords now appear to have a pink "aura". Her eyes have a faint pink glow. ---- *'Trivia' **P.E.K.K.A's gender has been confirmed as female, as one of the title screen blurbs states, "P.E.K.K.A's armour is so strong, Spring traps don't affect her! **The letters in P.E.K.K.A don't officially stand for anything in particular. Supercell held a Facebook contest on 22 August 2012 to see who could come up with the best written-out name for P.E.K.K.A as judged by the number of likes the comment received. The name "Perfect Enraged Knight Killer of Assassins" was the winner. **The level 10 Barracks, which is the level required to unlock P.E.K.K.A, has a P.E.K.K.A helmet on its roof. **Level 5 P.E.K.K.As combined with a level 5 Rage Spell do amazing damage, up to 1,992.6 damage per attack. ** **P.E.K.K.A is the only troop that can't fill four max-level Army Camps by themselves (if Healers aren't counted as they're not expected to fill the Army Camps). **The image used for P.E.K.K.A on the Barracks info screen changed during the 17 June 2013 update (the same update that added the level 4 P.E.K.K.A). Its new look is much more intimidating, and she now stands ready to strike with her sword. This new look is often debated among fellow players to which one looks the 'best', along with the Dragon. ***The old image on the Barracks info screen was recycled and used as the card icon of the P.E.K.K.A. in Clash Royale. **A new image was added for the Barracks info screen during the December 2013 update. P.E.K.K.A's new look now shows her pointing her sword, making the sword stick out of the info screen. **Although level 4+ P.E.K.K.A carries two swords, she hits/attacks with only one of them. **When P.E.K.K.A hits a building, you can hear a faint, evil sounding laughter. **P.E.K.K.A is one of only two troops to have different appearances at every level (the other one being the Dragon). **Level 5 P.E.K.K.A has exactly the same health as the level 1 Golem (but Golems spawn Golemites when they die, which can tank for a while more), and does more damage per second than the level 45 Barbarian King (without the ability). **If P.E.K.K.A is level 3 or higher, she has a bigger skeleton image than usual at death, due to the fact that P.E.K.K.A is larger at those levels. **P.E.K.K.A appears to float along the ground instead of walking. **When P.E.K.K.A is deployed, she can be heard saying "Destroy!" in a robotic voice. **P.E.K.K.A has the highest Damage Per Attack of any normal troop in the game. **Part of the May 4th 2016 update, the P.E.K.K.A.'s training time has been decreased from 45 minutes to 15 minutes. **As of the 12/10/16 update, the P.E.K.K.A no longer takes double damage from the Hidden Tesla. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Elixir Troops